In the Wake of The Golden Goddess
by Batko
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR: MGQ 1, 2, 3, and MGQ Paradox Part 2 Taking place six months after the events of MGQ 3, Ilias' death has led to a massive power struggle in the high ranks of Heaven, and a new goddess will soon be elected. On top of the chaos in Heaven, several people worldwide have gained strange abilities that distinguish themselves from the common monster or human.
1. Humble Beginnings

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm trying my hardest to write chapters for this story, and I really like how I've fleshed out a few of the characters that were originally throw away characters that only existed for h-scenes. That being said, I've had a ton of bad shit going on in my life recently which has hindered the production process of me writing these. I'll try my hardest to write a 3,000 word chapter ever 1-2 weeks from now on, however I can't promise anything as stuff happens in life that just throws me out of the loop.

Thanks so much for the support - Batko.

"A traveling information broker: the ever cheerful Amira. Now, how may I help- ah wait, it's you. Back again for another legendary tale about the Hero Luka again? No? You want something different this time? Hmmm… Welllll… I suppose I could humor you just this one time. There aren't too many tales as legendary as Luka's travels, after all."

"As you know, the hero Heinrich was said to have sworn vengeance upon the goddess Ilias, and prophesied that some day her reign of terror would be cut down by his own bloodline. You could say Ilias herself was partly responsible for her downfall, though her feelings for Luka were always somewhat… complicated. She operated the dictatorship in Heaven, and died trying to erase all who didn't follow her. In her final moments, she cemented herself into Luka's heart by saving him from turning into a rock, thus nullifying any hard feelings."

"Unfortunately history does not always focus on the important parts of things. It will remember the tyranny of Ilias for generations to come, but forget the heroes who fight and die for their own more complicated reasons. That is what myths and legends are really made for, glorifying the forgotten heroes of history."

-Somewhere on the outskirts of Iliasburg, a few weeks ago-

A grassy field extends for miles upon miles as far as the human eye can see. A single wooden sign with arrows pointing to Iliasville and Iliasburg are all the evidence that any form of civilization had touched the area. Two drifters dressed in ragged brown ponchos and torn up pants were all the life that inhabited the surrounding area. The sun was beginning to set, and one had struck up a flame in order to keep warm.

"I'm going out to find twigs for the fire and hopefully some berry bushes. Make sure the fire doesn't go out, the wind seems to be very unforgiving today."

The drifter sitting down stared into the fire as the other one continued speaking.

"Alright, I'll be over here then. Shout if you see any monsters or animals so I can get a head start if they've got their eyes on you."

The other man rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Oh shut up. If I see anything like that, you'd have no chance outrunning either of those things even if I shouted."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

The drifter headed out into the terrains still vaguely lit by the setting sun. The one sitting down continued waiting for his return as he huddled next to the fire for warmth. Five minutes passed. Then ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty. What was taking him so long to find berries and twigs? The fire was going to die out soon if he didn't make it back soon!

"...?"

In the corner of the poor man's eyes, he saw a bright flash as the sun fully went down. He himself did not know this, but his mind subconsciously recognized this, and it put him on edge. Longer he waited for the man's return, and finally he received an answer. Footsteps began approaching the man, but something wasn't right about them. These footsteps did not belong to the other drifter he was traveling with, whoever these belonged to were wearing shoes, something both drifters lacked.

"H-hello?"

The footsteps got closer and closer, no response was heard from the one making them. With each step, the thud of the weight of the person pressing down into the Earth got louder and closer.

"Who's there?"

Finally, the one behind the footsteps revealed themselves. In front of the drifter was an angel with golden braided pigtail style hair. In her left pupil was a cross, a sign that she was not an imposter, and in fact the real deal. That much was already obvious though, as a halo hovered above her head along with a pair of wings by each of her shoulders.

"Human."

The drifter was left dumbfounded. His jaw was wide open as he sat next to a dying fire waiting for his friend to return.

"A-An angel?! What is an angel doing out here?!"

"This location is under heavy surveillance and under jurisdiction of Heaven. Please leave the premises or I will be forced to utilize lethal force."

The man regained some sense of reality, as he realized he was sitting in what must be private property or something.

"I-I understand. I'll leave immediately. But may I ask, where is my other friend?"

There was nobody around in the dark surroundings that the man could see besides that angel. What had happened to his friend?

"He has been detained by Heaven for questioning and will be returned in a few days to Iliasburg. I advise you to not go any further unless you wish to share the same fate."

"Detained?! What for?! All we were doing out here was making a fire to get by!"

The angel looked down at the ground so not to look the drifter in the eye.

"I am afraid I am not at liberty to say."

A wave of adrenaline rushed the drifter's mind as he got in a frenzy over his friend. The drifter stood up.

"If you will not tell me why he is detained… I'll just go see for myself!"

The drifter sprinted away from the angel in the general direction of the way his friend went.

"Wait!"

That was the first time the voice of the angel had broken her monotone act. He knew he was onto something by going in this direction. The drifter had only run a few dozen seconds before he found what had 'detained' his friend.

"Whoa!"

The ground shifted from a grassy terrain to a metal sheeted floor. The drifter looked around and saw that a set of mirrors reflected the same image of the terrain in this direction so travelers on the road wouldn't stumble upon it by accident. Spotlights shone upon some sort of gravitational anomaly in the center of the strange place. A building made of metal was stationed close to the anomaly as though to monitor it. Before the drifter knew it, he had seen something he knew he wasn't supposed to see.

"It seems as though you've found it. Oh dear. Well, luckily for someone of your status, being a sex slave to an angel isn't the worst thing that could happen to you is it?"

"Wh-?!"

Before the drifter knew it, he'd found himself bound in some sort of holy energy bindings. He knew his fate before the angel had spoken.

"Now, since I've found you, let's start off with seven consecutive ejaculations as punishment for disobeying an angels' commands."

The adrenaline in the man had run out. Now, fear overtook the man's gaze as he realized there was no way out of this.

"M-mommy!"

-Heaven, present day-

My name is Archangel Mariel of the 8th Order in the Hierarchy of Angels, but my friends just call me Mariel. I participated in the invasion on Earth and was sealed by the Hero Luka after he recaptured Iliasburg. Unlike Heinrich, Luka was merciful, and allowed me to live the rest of my existence out back up in Heaven, like most the other angels. My entire life was spent up in Heaven planning the invasion to wipe out all intelligent life on Earth. Soooo, I guess that makes me one of the bad guys in this story…

And Ilias? She was the baddest guy of 'em all. And I wanted to be just like her. Everyone did… which resulted in Heaven being overflowing with assholes. The landscape of Heaven is known for its beauty and tendency to lure travelers into a false sense of security. While it may look stunning on the outside, it's rotten to the core on the inside. Despite its technological advancements accomplished by Promestein, nothing could cover up the hate and racism that had been instilled upon the angels. Most travelers would meet a grizzly death if they spent more than a day or two there.

When Ilias died, it somehow got even worse. The Hierarchy of Angels collapsed, and suddenly the humans and monsters made it so nobody was more superior than the guy next to you. That however, didn't change the fact that there needed to be some kind of leader in Heaven, which the monsters and humans agreed with. I never even imagined the time for me to seize the opportunity to become the most powerful being in existence would present itself to me, but a few special circumstances, pinning blames on others for Ilias' failures, most of the more powerful angels still being sealed, and with the help of a couple friends, I was on my way to finally be the first angel to ever succeed Ilias in being the Goddess of Light. I was really anxious, it was a big day. Luckily my right hand man (or woman in this case), Cupid, was focusing on the important things.

"Hey hey, Mariel! What's the first thing you're gonna do as the newly elected Goddess of Light? I know what I'm gonna dooooo~ once I get the power to summon all the human males I want. Fufufufu~"

This was Cupid, my slightly deranged and very lustful best friend back up in Heaven. Ilias didn't create all angels equally, and she ended up getting the lower end of the deal. At least she and I didn't look like giant meat puppets though, I can't imagine the Goddess of Light being someone like Power Berryelle.

"Huh, you know I hadn't really thought of that yet. Guess I'll just sit back and let everyone worship me, maybe take a pet human or something cute to keep me company."

Cupid looked over at me frowning. She opened her mouth and began ranting about why I probably shouldn't do that. I was already tuned out.

"Oi oi, you know what'll happen if the monsters or humans find out you're keeping a human slave right? It won't just be bad for you, you might start another race war."

We both continued strolling up towards the Palace of Heaven where the big glowy room that Eden, Ilias, Promestine, and Black Alice used during the previous Monster War was. Here all 8 Orders were gathered to elect a new Goddess of Light in the first democratic election in Heaven ever.

"Yeah I mean of course I know that, but most men would give an arm and a leg to even feel the breath of an angel, right? I don't need to take a slave, they'll happily frolick to me. That's just how pathetic human males really are."

Cupid continued frowning, but I couldn't understand what she was being so butthurt about.

"What is it with you and those humans? You know they're just meat sacks crafted by Ilias to compete against the monsters for her enjoyment right? They have no real motivations or intentions other than to fuck each other's brains out until they drop dead inevitably. It's pitiful, really."

Cupid just sighed and said out loud an agitated "Good grief, you know there's no need to be such an ass." Cupid was different from me and other angels in that she had always been interested in humans since the day she was created. She was created as an experiment to find out the effects of lust on angels. I myself had very little past experience with lust or pleasure, I only started feeling those emotions half a year ago for the first time in my life. Despite her past as a veteran in a war against them, Cupid held no ill intent towards humanity as a whole, and believed they were just as important as an angel's life. At the time, I really didn't know what she saw in humans that she thought was so awe-inspiring, so I just let her live her little fantasy world out where everybody is equal.

"Alright, the time's almost come. Looks like everybody is already in there but you."

I looked at the door that led to the chamber of the late Ilias. I was sweating bullets, and it had been a long time since I had sweat at all. I looked back at Cupid again to go over my appearance and attitude.

"Okay Mariel, give me your angel face! Make me feel like an old man when he sees a little girl at the park!"

What the hell kind of analogy was that? I puffed my cheeks out and pushed my breasts out to exemplify that I was the future queen of Heaven. I also gave my killer move which involved making a face that looked confused and titling my head ever so slightly to the left. Nobody could withstand my loli in distress appeal! Muahahahaha!

"Perfect! Awww wittle Marie you're soooo cute~"

"Sh-shut up! I am not cute! I am the future Goddess of Light!"

"Whatever you say. Fufufufu~."

"St-stop laughing!"

My cheeks were red, I hadn't even realized. I hated when Cupid teased me. After that interaction I walked through the chamber door and put my hand up to signal Cupid goodbye, but I knew she'd stand there with her ear to the door waiting to hear exactly everything that happened in the election. Every member from every Order (except the 9th since there were too many of them) that was unsealed was seated in their respective order to the Angel Hierarchy. I decided to play along for traditions sake and sit in the eighth and final Order allowed to partake in the election, but I was the only unsealed member. There were no powerful angels that were unsealed, angels like Seraph Eden and Cherub Wormiel would take at least another hundred years to become unsealed. Suddenly an angel I didn't recognize began talking.

"Angels of Ilias, as many of you here know, we have been defeated in a war against humans and monsters. Whether or not it could've been won is irrelevant, the only thing that matters in this world are the results."

I instantly got the feeling that whoever this angel was had very recently been unsealed. The way she talked and acted was very akin to the way Ilias used to order around angels, which is why nobody would want to elect this angel.

"If we are to survive as a species, we must have a leader who is aware that we are no longer invincible or the same militaristic powerhouse we once were. We must be able to have a firm grip on the reality of this situation. I know many of you are casting your votes towards Mariel, but can we really be sure Mariel has what it takes to succeed Ilias?"

I had taken precautions in case this happened so I was cool and collected in my thoughts.

"Wha- of course I have what it takes! I'm a flesh and blood direct descendant of Ilias, there's no way I couldn't have what it takes! Who are you anyway? I've never seen your face around Heaven before."

The strange angel continued speaking in a strict and menacing manner. She ignored my questions about her.

"If we are to entrust the future of every angel in Heaven to you, you must first prove that you're a worthy successor to Ilias."

She had repeated what she had said before. I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. What did this girl want from me? What could I possibly do to prove that I am a successor to a God? Of course I'd be a lot less interesting than Ilias, all that was planned for the future were times of peace now that she was gone! And it wasn't like we angels could plot a counterattack against the humans and angels, like that worked oh so well last time around. Nevertheless, I didn't really know what to say to this, so I let the angel keep talking.

"Archangel Mariel, if you wish to succeed Ilias' position, then I demand you go down to Earth and bring back to Heaven the head of one of the Six Ancestors! If you can't accomplish this, you are nowhere near the power required to succeed Ilias!"

...Huh? Kill one of the Six Ancestors…? Wha…

My head started going blank. What was this angel spouting out? Something about killing demigods? My mind was racing, and I felt my heartbeat increase sharply. A voice broke my train of thought and actually made me flinch.

"I think Mariel has it in her to do it!"

As the voice broke the silence and my thought process, another one erupted out of the crowd as if it were a chain reaction.

"One of the Six Ancestors is chump change for a goddess like Mariel!"

No you fools! The only things I've ever slain was a hunting spider that crawled on my leg during the assault on Iliasburg and sinners Ilias bound for me to rape to death! Even that spider caused me to shriek out in fear at such an abomination! How could I possibly kill one of the Six Ancestors?!

One by one all the angels in the room began chanting and praising my name because they believed I could easily kill one of the Six Ancestors. The frustration and anger began building up in me at an alarming rate. It wasn't supposed to go down like this.

"Argh! Enough!"

The room turned silent at my violent outburst.

"I can't kill one of the Six Ancestors for a very good reason, mainly because the only one still alive today is the Monster Lord's second in command. If I kill her, won't that bring about the end of angel-kind?"

Most angels in the room began mumbling phrases such as "she has a good point" and what not. Even though I had cowardly intentions, it was a good excuse. What good can come out of slaying the Monster Lord's first mate? The strange angel spoke up once again.

"The last of the Six Ancestors has gotten weak in her old age. Nobody will suspect anything if she suddenly dies in a freak accident. Kill her, take her head, and then make it look like she died in an accident."

I couldn't refute that, so I began thinking it over in my head. It was a good plan, maybe killing an old monster lady wouldn't be so hard after all. And plus it will gain the absolute trust and loyalty of every angel in Heaven's higher ranks if I do this. The praise and chants from the angels resumed once again.

"Mariel I believe in you! Kill that old hag and prove that angels are forever superior!"

The voices began to get louder and more demanding. If I didn't act now, I might lose my chance to be the Goddess of Light. That was a loss I couldn't afford to cut. With all my strength and courage I forced the words out of my mouth.

"I-I'll do it. I'll b-bring back her h-head… and then I'll b-become a g-goddess!"

Everyone stood around me in astonishment. For a moment or two the room was completely still. Nobody said a word, and then all at once…

"I knew you had it in you!"

"Hurray!"

"Hmph, I expected no less from our future Goddess."

Everyone began praising me all at once as if I had already brought back one of the Six Ancestor's head. Even though I was happy to hear everyone praising me, I was still a nervous wreck. I was about to fight one of the toughest monsters in existence, if I failed there'd be no compromises or mercy, a true fiends battle.

"I'll give you two weeks to find, kill, and return with the head of one of the Six Ancestors. If you do not return within this time frame, the angels shall elect someone else to be the new goddess."

And just like that, the electoral assembly had ended abruptly. I was left with no other option besides to find and kill the last of the Six Ancestors, and finally put an end to the last remaining person to have physically spoken to Alice the First. I felt as if I had been pressured to sign my own death certificate.

When the electoral assembly ended, the angels began to congregate and talk in their friend groups. All but one, of course. I didn't know what to say, so I attempted to leave unnoticed by her, but she must've known we were alone because she instantly noticed my attempts to escape.

"Mariel. Come over here, I'll go over the specifics of this mission."

I had no other option but to oblige. As I approached the angel, she began talking to me.

"Mariel, do you believe you can slay Tamamo?"

It was the first time either of us had mentioned her real name. Not only did it make it feel much more surreal, but I was also quivering as I failed to respond to the angel's question in time.

"Hmm… I thought so. You lack the power necessary to take down such a beast, correct? Perhaps back in Ilias' reign you may have been able to bring about Tamamo's demise, but now that she can fight back, you stand no chance against her."

The angel hit it dead on the nail. I knew I couldn't kill Tamamo, she knew I couldn't as well. If she knew this, does that mean she's plotting to take the position for herself? Before I could even voice this thought the angel kept speaking.

"However, there is a way for you to become strong enough. When Ilias died, the fleeting remnants of the dark and holy energy that fused together with her body were scattered throughout the planet, and festered themselves within certain individuals deemed to have potential. You are one such individual I have sensed to have a remarkable amount of potential. All you need now is a little push."

In the blink of an eye, the angel revealed a strange angelic-like entity from seemingly out of thin air. It was not human-like at all, where it's head should have been was a strange blue fire that was constantly burning in a chaotic yet orderly fashion. An organized disorder, so to say. The torso was muscular like an ape's, and it's shoulders contained pipes protruding out of them which were fuming, but strangely nobody even noticed this strange anomaly at all. It had a neck brace that had a golden halo surrounding it, and similar things on all of the ends of its appendages. On its stomach region appeared to be a dialing mechanism of some sort that was numbered from 90 to 5,200 in a clockwise order.

"Wh-... What the hell is that thing?!"

"This is my stand. I have chosen to name it 「Canned Heat」. It was Ilias' dying gift to the remaining angels left in Heaven to eradicate the humans and monsters. However, I am not the only one with such an ability, and neither is angel-kind. The fact that you can see it now just proves my point further that you have the potential to wield your own stand. As you can see, nobody else in this room is able to see my 「Canned Heat」."

It was just as she said, nobody in the room even batted an eye at the strange entity that now stood before me. I couldn't believe it with my own eyes. Angels were one thing, but this was something entirely different. However, even if all of this were true, there was something I had to know.

"How is getting an ability like this going to make me stronger? All you've done is put on a fancy light show so far. What can that possibly do against Tamamo?"

The entity turned the dial up a bit past the 100 mark, and instantly heat shimmers began protruding out of the entity's pipes on its shoulders. In just a few moments, the room had become noticeably more hot than before. Angels surrounding us had begun to notice this as well.

"Hey why'd it get so hot all of a sudden?"

"It's like a bajillion degrees in here!"

I immediately recognized what those numbers were, temperature. If it was only a little past 100 and it was already getting swelteringly hot in here, what would happen if it were turned even past that? The thought made my skin shiver. The strange angel must've noticed I was visibly disturbed because she began monologuing again.

"Now you understand, Archangel Mariel! My stand includes the ability to change the temperature of my surroundings up to 5,200° Fahrenheit! Anyone who is pitted against me will be disintegrated!"

T-This power is insane! This girl could vaporize Tamamo without even touching her!

"Now, Mariel, you will acquire a stand of your own. Perhaps one even more powerful than my

「Canned Heat」. However, I should warn you, if you do not mentally prepare yourself before I begin the process, your mind may be destroyed, or even worse your body could shut down and render you useless."

My blood pressure began to rise rapidly. This was an opportunity I couldn't turn down no matter the consequences. If I turned her down, I will live in misery for the next ten millenia at least. Even so, I was horrified. Even more terrified than when I fought Luka and felt pain for the first time. Nevertheless, I forced the words out of my mouth.

"D-do what y-you have to do…"

"Very well, then I shall begin."

The angel pulled out an arrowhead. It looked vaguely similar to one of Cupid's arrows, the head had strange writing engraved into it written in a language I did not recognize. A heart was inscribed into the center of the arrowhead piercing directly through whatever type of material it was crafted from. Strangely, however, there was only an arrowhead, and not an actual stick that was attached to it.

"Imaya!"

In an instant, the angel jabbed the arrowhead into my wrist with all the force of a thousand men! The pain was more intense than anything I could've possibly ever imagined, and before I knew it, I had begun to shout out loud in a pitiful manner.

"K-Kahhh!"

Instantaneous, my consciousness collapsed, and I was introduced to a world of black. Everything around me wasn't a material, I was floating in a pit of nothingness. A vision in my head was suddenly being 'played'. In my head I saw a towering castle, the green luscious lands of the world down below surrounding it, and a blonde kitsune waiting in a room there. The vision shifted from this third person perspective and put my mind inside of the strange kitsune's body. I couldn't move or say anything, I was forced to watch as the kitsune began to walk around the room. I could, however, hear her every thought.

"Hmm… What a strange day… Perhaps I should pay Luka and Alice a visit? Or maybe I should check in with Granberia and Alma Elma? Those two seem to be at it again…"

Suddenly a figure appeared out of the corner of my eye, standing in the corner of my bedroom chamber attempting to sneak around me. I still had my back turned so I pretended not to see them as I spoke out loud to make myself seem cool.

"Well? What is it you want, Alice?"

She must've been surprised that I instantly knew she was present in my room. Perhaps if she wasn't such a klutz she would've been able to at least hide her slithering, but being around a few thousand years makes you alert to a few things.

"Gah! Damn kitsune! How can you be so on edge all the time?!"

"I'm not on edge, this is me being relaxed. Maybe you're just getting too laid back in your old age. Ufufufu~."

"Shut up you old hag! You're like twenty times older than me!"

"Mmmm… Some men do like them older. Changing the subject, what are you trying to nab out of my clothing drawer?"

"Tch-!"

It looks like I hit it right on the mark. The funny thing is that I wasn't even sure that's what Alice was going for, I only said it to mess with her, but it looks like she was too naive and fell for it.

"Well? You know it's not nice to go through other people's clothes without permission first right? Didn't I ever teach you that much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I-I was only looking for my contacts that I dropped somewhere on the ground over here!"

"Mmmhmm… Are you sure it isn't this you're looking for?"

I held up Alice's panties stained in what I knew to be Luka's semen.

"Wha-?!"

"Oh boy, it looks like whoever these belong to had one crazy night. But you say you're only in here for your contacts right? So I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I just had a small taste right~?"

I began to bring my lips closer to the panties, aiming at a particularly stained section. At the same time, Alice was shaking in her boots- er scales.

"ALRIGHT! Alright! Just… give them back."

"Hmm? I'm sorry? Do these belong to you? Are these the panties of the Monster Lord stained in semen that I'm holding?"

This really was just getting more and more fun as she keeps getting more flustered. This whole thing could've been prevented if she had just asked me for them. But now I have to teach my student another hard lesson.

"Grr…! You…!"

I knew she was about to blow a gasket, so I decided to at least go out with a bang. I brought the panties a bit closer to my mouth and then…

*Rero*

Alice just stood there dumbfounded. I swished it around in my mouth a bit before gulping it down.

"Huh. Yeah, that's Luka's."

"Y-You…!"

Despite Alice's eyes being filled with murderous rage, nothing gives me more entertainment than teasing her ever since she married Luka.

"Okay, You can have them back. My bad. I had no idea that these belonged to you."

"YOU!"

"Uh-oh."

The vision suddenly cut out. I was back in darkness again. In the darkness, I was able to hear a voice calling out to me. It seemed to be… Cupid's? In a fraction of a second, the darkness was replaced with light all around me.

*Zawa zawa* *Zawa zawa*

My ears were buzzing, and I couldn't hear or see anything around me. The light gradually began to fade, and I could make out Cupid calling out to me again.

"Oi! Mariel! Are you alright?! Answer meeeee!"

The world was becoming visible to me again, and the ringing slowly subsided.

"Argh… Cupid?"

"Yoohooo, it's your best friend, Cupid! Anyone in there?"

The world had completely returned to normal and the ringing had stopped. Looking around my surroundings, I noticed that I was now lying down in my own bed, in my own room, presumably in my own house. Well, hopefully anyways, considering what this day has been so far it wouldn't surprise me if I was now stuck in another dimension where man evolved from spider DNA.

"Y-yeah, I'm hearing you loud and clear. You don't have to be so loud."

"Ah! Mariel! You're not a vegetable!"

Cupid leapt on top of me and hugged me while I was stuck underneath my blanket covers.

"Ow! Of course I'm not a vegetable! Now get off me already!"

"I was so worried, you were out for almost a whole day! I stood by you the entire time waiting for you to get up!"

While it was nice of Cupid to take care of me while I was out, her words also brung dread along with them. A day had passed, meaning I only had 13 more days to find and kill Tamamo. Though, from that vision that I had, I can probably conclude that Tamamo is in Hellgondo in the Monster Lord's Castle.

"Cupid! How did I get here? The last thing I remember is talking with that strange angel and then blacking out."

Cupid looked at me with a confused look.

"You came here yourself Mariel, you said you were tired so you wanted to lie down. I was worried the stress had driven you into a coma!"

Huh? That didn't match up with the timeline of events in my head.

"I came here of my own volition?"

Cupid shook her head up and down rapidly to affirm my question. Whatever the case may be, I don't have time to sit around and wonder how I ended up in my own bedroom. I need to get to Hellgondo, but first and foremost I need to know if that angel actually gave me an ability or not.

"Hrnnnnng!"

"Uh… Mariel? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if the ability that angel gave me works or not!"

I think Cupid thought my mind broke or something, because she just looked on with pitiful eyes.

"D-don't look at me like that! I got stabbed in the wrist and was given an ability that is supposed to help me take out Tamamo!"

As I spoke about my wrist, I put my hand down to feel there, but felt no wound where there obviously should've been.

"Wh-What?! Where did the wound go where I was stabbed with that arrowhead?!"

Suddenly, Cupid broke my train of thought process.

"Well, it looks like you need more time to recuperate, I'll just leave you alone and-"

"Oi wait, Cupid! I need you to come with me!"

"Come with you where?"

Cupid had a puzzled expression on her face. If a question mark could be drawn above someone's head, she'd match it perfectly.

"I need you to come with me to Hellgondo to kill Tamamo!"

"Hellgondo? Kill Tamamo? Mariel, did the oxygen in your brain get cut off for a few minutes while I was in the bathroom or something?"

"We don't have time to talk about this, the only way the Hierarchy will put me in power is if I bring back Tamamo's head."

Cupid remained silent on this affair. I knew that Cupid didn't harbor any soft feelings for Tamamo in the first place, after all she'd killed plenty of angels in the Great Monster War a thousand years ago for any angel to hold a grudge.

"Mariel, do you know why no other angel has killed Tamamo yet?"

...She had a good point. If so many angels held so many grudges against her, I couldn't see why Tamamo would still be alive to this day.

"No, I don't. Why is she still alive?"

"Because everyone who's tried to kill her has been raped to death by her."

I scoffed this reasoning off. Cupid didn't know I now possessed a power that could make even the strongest monsters on the surface surrender. I could feel this ability inside me, I just need to figure out how to activate it.

"Hmph. Those amateurs got what they deserved. I now have the power to take out Tamamo cunningly and stealthily. I don't need to confront her directly."

Cupid looked down at the floor with a gloomy face.

"Well Mariel, if you really are serious about this I won't stop you, however I will not help you kill the last of the Six Ancestors."

"...Will you at least come with me? It'd be a lonely journey traveling through the mortal realm without anyone else."

Cupid crossed her arms and made a pouty face. She was stubborn enough to not want to kill Tamamo, but I wasn't letting her stay here in Heaven while I stood alone in Hellgondo surrounded by monsters on all sides and plotted an assassination of the most powerful one there. It's time to pull out my trump card.

"Hey, big sis, will you please come with me to the Monster Lord's castle? I'm scared to go by myself, there's scary people down there and I don't wanna be all alone by myself."

"M-Mariel there's no reason you can't go alone!"

Her facade was quickly crumbling, I knew just a little more and it would all come crashing down. Nobody can withstand my loli in distress appeal! Muahahahaha! I choked myself up and forced myself to get tears to come out of my eyes.

"You...you won't come with me…? I see…"

I wiped a tear from my eye as Cupid looked on with a painful expression.

"I put all my heart and soul into this… but no matter. I shall cancel-"

"Argh! Alright! You win. I'll come with you down to the human world."

As always, Cupid failed to resist my mind crumbling technique. I can't blame her though, I'd probably succumb to myself if I tried hard enough. I gave Cupid a big smile.

"No matter what the situation may be, you always do my bidding."

"But I'm not going to aggravate that cunning and cruel beast! If you want to know what it feels like to have your vaginal fluid sucked dry and then more so, be my guest! I am not attempting anything of the sort!"

"I don't have a choice. This is my big shot, a once in a lifetime opportunity that nobody before me has ever achieved. Besides, I think I can handle one old lady anyways. We don't have time to talk about this though, we've already lost enough time as it is. Grab what you need for a stay in Hellgondo, once we leave Heaven we aren't coming back for at least a day or two. You should know how much energy it costs to teleport around now that we're not immortal anymore."

The passage down to the human world was not very long or hard to take to say the least. All it takes is an incantation and a couple years of practice. And thus, our journey to Hellgondo had begun. Since most angels had the ability to instantly transport to anywhere in the world at their will, actually getting to Hellgondo was not the hard part. The Monster Lord's castle held Tamamo, as I foresaw in my vision, and so all it would take now is patience to wait for Tamamo to slip and fall into my plot!


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

_**-Meanwhile in Hellgondo-**_

Diary of Tamamo-no-Mae, entry #340,674:

Something about Luka had felt very off putting recently. Ever since he slayed Ilias and woke up from that month long coma, he'd been under the weather. Sometimes he'd randomly space out and look directly at walls and change his facial expressions, as if he were giving someone who didn't exist a dirty look. If his goal is to creep me out, he's succeeded in that regard, however I'm worried about his mental condition. Over the years I've witnessed many fallen heroes who were enslaved as sex slaves adapt various mental disorders, but I've never seen what Luka is going through right now. Just what happened in Heaven six months ago?

"Helloooooo~ little Tamamo~ "

The pen in my hand dropped as I heard an all too familiar voice call out my name. I slammed the diary shut.

"What do you want, Alma Elma?"

The succubus queen just hovered in place so as to prove her point that she was better than average in the art of wind magic.

"I'm waiting for Luka boy to show up. You know he's been very reserved recently, he even denied my advances on him. I have to say, I'm more than impressed at the amount of willpower loaded into that little boy."

Hm. It's strange for Alma Elma to mention Luka right after I finished writing about him. This probably meant only one thing.

"Damn it Alma Elma, I thought I told you I didn't like you eavesdropping on my diary! There's one condition I put into place and you go and break it again!"

I clenched my fists as Alma Elma floated around next to me. The vibrations of my anger must've alerted her, because she started talking about them.

"Oh my little Tamamo, even if you wanted to hit me, you just couldn't. Besides, that entry was nothing compared to your usual self-loathing nonsense you fill those pages up with. You need a lover."

"I've had over 50 lovers! I don't need any more soft feelings for anybody. You'll be a skeleton by the time I'm a quarter of the way through my lifespan."

I let out a loud sigh. Maybe I said something I shouldn't have, but I can barely keep my eyes open after doing six months worth of paperwork needed to maintain race relations with the angels and humans.

"...I'm sorry, I might've gone too far. What is it you want?"

Alma Elma turned her head to face me. Her horns had always made her look like a sheep in my eyes, I wonder if they're real or just for show?

"I think something is wrong with Luka boy as well. I can feel a disturbance in his wind. He's not flowing freely anymore, it's almost as if something has chained him down, not allowing him to get off the ground."

I figured as much. Alma Elma always was very perceptive about these things.

"Well, if his wind is being interrupted, why don't you ask the wind itself what's interrupting it? Draw Sylph out of Luka and ask her what's going on inside of him."

Alma Elma just looked at me with a disinterested gaze.

"I already tried that, but Sylph was unwilling to cooperate. It seems that whatever is going on inside of Luka's head he doesn't want anyone else knowing. He probably told the four spirits not to say anything to anyone outside his brain."

"Hmmm… but that means that something is occurring in Luka's consciousness that even the spirits are afraid of. This is very troubling news. It might be even worse than I originally thought…"

I'd thought of a few possibilities of what could be happening. Luka's brain may have overloaded when he took all of that holy energy into his body, forever rendering his consciousness shattered. Another possibility included the chance he may have died and returned from the dead, and now he's some kind of zombie. I continued brainstorming possibilities and writing them down as I spoke to Alma Elma.

"Hey Tamamo, when was the last time you had someone poke around in your small honeypot?"

The succubus queen knew no boundaries for a conversation topic. To her, and probably most other succubi, this is a totally normal thing to talk about with your friend. To me, however, I can't answer without a hint of irritation in my voice.

"...Around 2 or 3 years ago, but I'm sure you must've cleared at least four or five humans today alone, am I wrong?"

It seemed as though my petty insult was totally ineffective, as Alma Elma just laughed at my response to her question.

"Kyahahah! Oh man you really are a granny! You really can't score it with any humans because you look like that? Hyahahaha!"

"I-I'm not that childish looking! Nobody had time to have sex because of the angels and the probation Ilias put up!"

Alma Elma just gave me a smug look as if to say, "Whatever you say, fox granny."

"You damn dick-guzzler! You may have tits, but I outnumber you in both lovers and towns that idolize me as a goddess!"

Granny? That's it you little shit, I'll make you eat your words by beating you at your own game.

"You haven't had a human male inside of you in 2-3 years? There must be cobwebs in there! Kyahaha~!"

"Grrrr…! Shut up already! You are the queen of whores, you can screw any dude on the planet and outlast him just because of your stupid genes!"

Alma Elma turned her face to look at me with her eyes. She seemed to be trying to quietly whisper some sort of temptation incantation upon me. She can try, but any amateur spell cast by her will just bounce right off of me.

"Hey little Tamamo."

That was a weird response to a volley of insults. I put my pen down to stop drawing up conclusions for Luka's current state of mind to turn and face Alma Elma.

"What do you want now?"

Alma Elma was sitting down in midair with her tail poised in my direction while opening and closing it's disgusting entrance. It seemed to be lusting for someone to 'play' with it as it was dripping strange fluids out of its entrance onto the floor as well. Damn succubi making a mess out of my room.

"Wanna fuck?"

The bluntness of her question made me blush in surprise. I didn't expect Alma Elma to offer that to me, despite her explorations with Granberia. I probably should've, but I let it catch me off guard.

"Hahaha! Your cheeks lit up bright red! You still can feel things after all, can't you? I wonder what you'd feel as the succubus queen pleasures your insides?"

I can't mess around with Alma Elma, doing so would put me in the same position as Granberia and I'd be a partial sex slave to her until she dies.

"No thanks."

Alma Elma stuck out her tongue and used her fingers to pull her mouth wide open and show me the inside of her mouth. She looked at me once again, and began speaking in a seductive tone, trying to entrance me still.

"Aw come on, just imagine how good this would feel rubbing all up against your juicy insides. I know you're dying for someone to fill your tiny hole, it's only going to be a few minutes and then we'll both feel amazing."

Alma Elma put her hands on my shoulders and began rubbing them up and down. She probed her fingers beneath my kimono and attempted to make a grab for my bare chest. Before she could do that, I simply applied more gravitational force to my body with the power of the Earth.

"H-heavy…"

Alma Elma's hand was stuck in my kimono at my mercy, however since I have a heart of gold I let her out without even teasing her.

"Listen. You're right about one thing, I do want sexual affection, but more than that-"

I stopped and paused for a minute. Was telling Alma Elma my life issues really a good idea?

…

"I can't allow myself to enjoy these peaceful times. I have been working for over a thousand years, monitoring each and every Alice since the first one was banished from this realm. To be frank, despite my hatred towards Ilias, both Alice the 1st and the other 5 ancestors deserved to be locked away. We had too much blood stained on our hands. It didn't matter if Ilias was commanding the angels and humans to fight for her, we slaughtered them in the most violent and barbaric ways possible. Women and children, old and young, it didn't matter to us, the only thing that mattered was victory in battle. I still hear the screams in my dreams, and I still regret following Alice the 1st's orders to dodge the seal. I should've died then and there along with those killing machines of the past."

I didn't look back at Alma Elma, I may have gotten a bit choked up self -pitying myself, and I didn't want to look that pathetic. I felt a warm embrace around my shoulders and nape as the succubus queen wrapped her arms around me and brought her face right next to mine.

"Oh Tamamo… my cute little Tamamo…"

Her soft words and soothing tone brought a sense of relief to my consciousness.

"You're not like the other 5 ancestors, that's why Alice the 1st trusted you the most. You've saved so many lives, even while Ilias was ordering the persecution of monsters, you still stood loyal to humanity. You're not a bad person, you were the only good person during a time of tragedy."

The succubus queen always knew what to say when the situation got worse. Despite our differences, she's a loyal friend through and through. And that isn't something you find very often these days.

"I'm forever grateful to have met a person like you, Alma Elma. However-"

I used the power of the earth to put more gravitational force onto my body again. Alma Elma's hand was now stuck underneath my kimono skirt, millimetres away from slipping her fingers into my special spot. Since I don't wear undergarments, she would've most certainly have easily slid right inside of me, but Lady Luck seems to have been on my side today.

"Gah!"

I pulled Alma Elma's hand out of my skirt and put it back on her lap before releasing the pressure on myself.

"I'm not interested."

_**-Outside of the Monster Lord's Castle, At the same time-**_

"..."

The sun was setting, and the land was beginning to become covered in darkness. The teleportation sequence was incredibly fast, it seemed as though no angels were lining up to come to Hellgondo unsurprisingly. Most monsters here still held grudges against angels ever since Ilias tried to erase them all. Cupid and I were disguised as impoverished human travelers in order to avoid any unnecessary conflict. Our actual outfits were covered over in ragged brown ponchos with hoods big enough to cover our halos.

"Hmm…"

I had finally figured out my stand's potential, and I used it to find out exactly where Tamamo would be in a few hours. While she was speaking with Alma Elma, she thought of taking a little walk around the castle, outside of the Monster Lord's sight to do who knows what. I didn't really care, I just needed Tamamo dead so I could claim what was mine.

"...Hey Mariel? What are we doing?"

We had been waiting outside in the forest for a couple hours now. She probably wanted to know what my plan was, however I didn't want to risk speaking about it, and then Tamamo overhearing something with her giant fox ears. Who knows how wide a range those things have?

"We're waiting. Just trust me on this one."

I didn't have time to explain how I knew that Tamamo would be here in a while, or how my ability worked to Cupid. It was too complicated for her small mind to handle (hey!) so I figured I'd just get this over with as fast as possible.

"I'm going to rest for a little while. Cupid could you watch over me?"

Cupid put on a pouty face and gave me a "Yeah, yeah whatever." Of course I wasn't actually going to rest, I was going to check up on Tamamo's location with my new ability again. The sun had totally gone down, and now me and Cupid were isolated in the pitch black with nobody but ourselves present. The main reason I told Cupid to make sure I "rest" was so I don't just get up and walk away like I did last time, but my movements seem to be based on an unconscious sense of primal seeking of shelter. If I am outside and isolated in the middle of a forest, there shouldn't be too many places for my body to find protection at. At least that's what I think.

"_**「**__**Mary Jane!**__**」"**_

I activated my stand's ability and entered a subconscious state once again. My mind was no longer bound to my body, instead it was bound to the one who I was thinking about the most recently, Tamamo. It was right around the time that she said she'd go on a walk so she must be heading out soon. The darkness began to fade, replaced by a blurry vision of what I assume to be what Tamamo was seeing.

"..."

A dark night sky quite similar to the one I was just gazing at before appeared in my sight, but everything around Tamamo's body was pitch black. She wasn't talking because she was with nobody else on a trail in the dark. I had also done some previous scouting around the surrounding area and discovered that there was only one trail around the area she was in right now, the same one I'm on.

"Hmm…"

The grass brushing by and crunching of leaves beneath Tamamo had stopped. She was now standing still, staring at something in the dark I couldn't make out. I heard movement again, it seems as though she's pulling something out.

"Mfufufu."

It seems she was… laughing? Why would she be quietly laughing in the middle of a forest? Did she just think of a funny joke? I heard more movement, despite her standing still, she was definitely up to something. I listened carefully to every small detail of the transmission being played through my stand.

"Hahh~ "

Tamamo's vision had shifted so that she now seemed to be sitting down. I could hear a loud fleshy noise ring out throughout the forest around her. The best way I could describe it is if you took a banana, mashed it up, and then stuck your fingers in the residue. Whatever she was doing, she wasn't being quiet about it. I wonder if Cupid could hear her? I decided it was time to return back to my body. I was greeted with buzzing in my ears again, but my vision quickly returned. It might take a little while to get used to this ability.

"Hey, Cupid. Did you hear any kind of-"

I turned around only to find that Cupid was nowhere to be found. On top of that, I didn't hear any noises from Tamamo, but low growling noises instead. I felt that many pairs of eyes were locked onto my very soul from somewhere in the dark forest. This is bad, really bad. What kind of horrible feral monsters would attack someone who can't even fight back? I silently whispered an incantation, and soon my magic seal was swerving around my right hand. The beasts grew closer, growling like that of a tiger. Finally, they emerged from the darkness, dozens of chimera beasts all lined up in packs! I shot out a ball of fire from my fist to try and scare them off.

"Get lost you damn freaks!"

This didn't seem to scare them, rather it appeared to make them even more vicious. On all exits, they slowly made their way towards me, as if I were a piece of meat dangled in a kennel. Time froze still. I could sense that there was no getting out of this without a few lost limbs. An overwhelming sense of wanting to protect myself came over me. It was then that my stand finally awoke.

"_**「**__**Mary Jane!**__**」"**_

When I summoned my stand again this time, it felt different. I could feel a manifestation of my soul besides me, with a strong energy radiating from it. When I looked at my side, I saw it for the first time. A humanoid figure stood next to me, it's head elongated to about three feet long, and a big hole in it's hair. A pair of red horns stuck out of its forehead. Its body was slim and muscular, with pieces of its limbs being connected by smoke. It had a folded hand and a peace sign symbol on each of its cheeks, and a heart shaped engraved into its abdomen. Smoke constantly protruded from inside of itself into the surroundings. I felt this power course through myself, I could move it as if it were my own puppet.

"ZARA ZARA ZARA ZARA ZARA!"

I unleashed Mary Jane upon the chimera beasts. The smoke seemed to solidify when it was about to come into contact with living matter, smacking into whatever threatened me. Before I knew it, the chimera beasts were being pummeled left and right. Flung into trees and pounded into the ground, the remaining beasts ran away before they'd meet a similar fate.

"Well… I suppose that sol-"

A remaining chimera beast had hidden itself in my blind spot. It pounced on top of me, and stuck it's disgusting salivating four tongued mouth inside of my own. I was in shock from the sudden attack, and I had let my stand become unsummoned.

"MMPH! MMMMPH!"

The chimera stuck her tongues down my throat in what I assumed was an attempt to suffocate me. At the same time, she pulled at my pants with her strange tail. It seems she wanted to connect the gross end of it to my reproductive organ. As the lack of oxygen caught up to me, I began drifting off. I smacked the chimera with my magical seal, but it didn't even flinch. What a way to go. I suppose it's only just that I be raped to death as I have done to so many others, and how ironic that the perpetrator be a demon we angels created. I stopped pounding against the chimera, and let it do whatever it wishes. My vision began fading out, as I accepted the horrible fate that awaited me.

"Be gone."

The chimera beast withdrew its tongues from my throat, and quickly fled from me. I quickly inhaled as the air returned to my brain.

"UGAH! AGH! *cough* *hic*"

My savior stood close by me and knelt down by my incapacitated body. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Standing at no more than five feet, was the legendary last of the Six Ancestors. The blonde kitsune gave me a shrill smile as she looked at my pitiful state. It was at this point I realized my hood was down. Uh oh.


	3. Foxy Lady (Part 1)

"Are you alright? You should know that chimera beasts are known to roam these areas at night."

The dust had formed a cloud around my figure, blotting out most of my angelic features. It disappeared fairly quick though, and Tamamo finally got a good look at me. I was covered in dirt, the beast's saliva had stained my garb, forming dark spots of spit all over myself. Tears had formed in my eyes from when I had thought I was going to die. I was still coughing uncontrollably from the multiple tongues that had been shoved inside me. The halo above my head glowed a bright yellow color and illuminated the surrounding dark forest. Tamamo's expression changed to one of surprise.

"You're..."

It was over. The person I was supposed to assassinate ended up not only saving my life, but also figuring out I was an angel. I didn't even have the time to care, as I was still getting a rush of adrenaline from before.

"..."

The kitsune knelt down next to me, in what I could probably assume was the finishing blow. It made sense to erase a foreign spy before things got complicated, and Tamamo was no stranger to killing angels either. I had no power to resist or dodge such an attack, every nerve in my body was frozen in fear, even breathing required an extreme amount of energy to do. It was as if my very soul itself was being ripped out of me.

"P...lea...se."

That was all I could manage to force out of my lips in a pathetic manner. I could only look on, unfortunately conscious throughout whatever Tamamo was about to do to me. She finally got close enough to the point in which I could finally see her hand stretching towards me from the darkness. I couldn't make out her outfit, nor what the rest of her body had looked like yet. She placed her hand on my chest and began quietly speaking an incantation. This is it, I suppose. It was a good run, but if there is a real Heaven and Hell, I'm probably going to end up in the underworld for a very long time.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The response shook me out of the trance I was in, and I was back to reality once again. I quickly realized I could move my fingers and toes once again, and stood up as fast as I could. My halo illuminated the rest of the surrounding area, and I could finally see the rest of her.

"Y-you're…! Tamamo! You're Tamamo!"

My vision finally focused on the small queen. It was at this point I realized why I felt as though something was off. The Kitsune Queen was dressed up in… well nothing. She was totally nude. There wasn't even a shred of clothing to be seen. I could see red engravings all along her small build that seemed to be resonating a strange dark energy from it.

"Hahaha! What a stroke of luck this is! Your life ends here, cat queen!"

The humanoid kitsune just kind of stood around and looked on confused.

"「Mary Jane!」This is our dance with death, Tamamo! I'll have your head on a platter!"

Inside the Kitsune Queen's mind, her thoughts began to run as she thought up a way to diffuse the situation.

This girl is a stand user. If I'm not careful, she could end up hurting me, or worse herself.

"Listen, I need you to calm down, you're probably in shock from that attack and still require medical atte-"

The angel's stand began releasing smoke from it's inner body. It began to fill the surrounding air, and soon I realized that there couldn't be any negotiations. Her stand was being controlled by pure impulse and strong emotions of fear and self-protection.

"Get the hell away from me!"

Suddenly her stand lunged towards me with her fists aimed at me. There's no choice, I'd have to bring it out either way.

"「Foxy Lady!」"

My「Foxy Lady」is a stand with the face of a fox and a skull engraved into its forehead. It had countless blue crystal "eyes" dotted all around it's body that allowed it to perceive any and all attacks from any angle at any time, and it's skin was covered in orange-white fur in order to blend the "eyes" in.「Foxy Lady」grabbed her stand's fists, and held both back with ease. It would seem that her stand is not powerful enough to harm me by sheer force, and relies on some other effect to kick in once it punches me. As long as I have her stand pinned like this, she shouldn't be able to do anything.

"So you're a stand user? It doesn't matter, I'll take you down with my「Mary Jane」whether you use a stand or not!"

"I will give you a warning. My stand,「Foxy Lady」is not a stand that yours can compete with. If you keep this attack up, I won't hold back against you."

"Hah! You're holding back? Then you may want to take a closer look at where you're holding「Mary Jane」's fist, you fool!"

"Wh-?!"

The smoke had traveled up「Mary Jane」's fist and had solidified around「Foxy Lady」's arm.「Mary Jane」formed a karate chop and slammed it down into「Foxy Lady」's arm. The solidified smoke shattered everywhere as it connected with 「Mary Jane」's punch.

"...!"

I knelt to the ground as the blow from the punch hit my arm. The angel continued to gloat in her victory while laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha! I've won! It would seem you really were a pushover after all!"

"Really now? The one who may need to take a better look is yourself."

The shattered smoke disappeared, revealing 「Foxy Lady」's arm still fully intact.

"Th-that's impossible! With that much force, even steel would be broken up into hundreds of shards! What the hell are you?!"

I dusted off my hand and formed a fist to make sure all the nerves were still intact from the blow. I'll give the girl credit, it was a creative attack, but the result was still nothing more than a bruise.

"Normally, if you'd performed that attack on anybody else, their whole shoulder probably would've been blown off."

I moved my arm to show it was completely undamaged to intimidate the angel.

"But my body and soul has been entwined with the power of the earth, making my stand and my bones as strong as diamonds. I'll say it again,「Foxy Lady」is not a stand yours can defeat."

I plugged one of「Foxy Lady」's 'chips' into its eyeball, and it's real ability was now active.

"I'm tired of wasting all my precious time.「Foxy Lady!」."

I looked at the angel's confused state. She tried to chop off my arm, that meant that I wasn't holding back any longer.

"Here I come!"

I lunged towards the angel with my ability now in effect.

"「Mary Jane!」Don't let her come any closer!"

I figured her stand was more of a long range one, however it was too late. Nothing in this world could stop me when I charge towards my enemy.

"Sh-shit! This is bad!「Mary Jane!」Protect m-"

The angel's sentence was never finished.「Foxy Lady」had already wrapped its arms around the tiny angel's waist and squeezed so hard that air had ceased to be able to traverse throughout her lungs.

"Wha… imp… ossi… ble…"

She struggled to push the words out of her mouth. She should save what little oxygen she has left. I suppose I do owe an explanation.

"My「Foxy Lady」's first ability is to create a fake 'copy' of anything it desires, such as myself or even itself. I should also clarify that this ability is only the first out of three that「Foxy Lady」has access to, however those abilities are a bit more violent than this one."

I put my hand on the angel's chin and made her look into my gaze. I could see the eyes of a stone-cold killer, one who had taken the lives of countless individuals from draining them like a succubus, yet hated succubi more than anything else. However, I did see something more in her eyes than that, something admirable and a strong desire to become something better than that. I can't judge this angel's sins, and I have no right to extinguish her flame because I am the same as her. Killing her would make me even worse than either of us.

"Leave this place and go back to whence you came."

I released「Foxy Lady」's grip on her waist, and she collapsed to the floor. The angel writhed on the ground as she wallowed in her self pity. I turned around and began walking away.

"Tamamo!"

I stopped in my tracks once I heard the angel call my name. She was standing up as she stared back with a look of anger in her eyes. I gave her the courtesy of listening to what she had to say.

"Why… why didn't you finish the job?! You can't leave me here! I don't have a purpose any longer! Everything I've ever done in my life has been overshadowed by people with bigger ambitions and better skills! Please at least let me die by your own hand, and not pathetically on the sidelines!"

I turned around to face the angel. I could see the angel was begging to be finished off honorably, but my killing days were over. I'm not the killer I used to be in the Great Monster War.

"...I didn't finish you off because you're a good person."

"...!"

The angel's mouth was wide open as she heard me speak.

"When you used your stand's smoke to attack my arm, you hesitated and stopped attacking for a moment. Both my arms were occupied with your ability, and there was no way I could've blocked such an attack to my stomach or head. You faltered in your idea to assassinate me because my arm looked too similar to your own, and your sense of morality kicked in. If you were just some cruel angel who wouldn't have been shocked or have hesitated, you'd have dealt some serious damage to me that I couldn't have prevented."

The wind swayed against both of us. Time had seemed to stop. In a moment's notice, my look was focused directly on the angel, and it was as if our eyes were looking into each other's souls.

"So what do you want to happen now? You've lost your opportunity to kill me, and you claim to now have no purpose. You have yet to even tell me your own name."

The angel stared back in a look of surprise, her enemy was giving her respect after all.

"My name is Mariel."

"Mariel, what's important isn't the life others see you lived. It's the one you're living right now."

The Kitsune Queen continued with a serious look on her face.

"If you truly don't have a purpose… come with me. Don't die bound by your past."

I extended my hand towards Mariel in a gesture of good faith. The angel looked at her stand, and then back at my hand.「Mary Jane」then faded back into smoke, and Mariel looked up at me for the first time with a look of compassion.

"..."

Mariel reached for my hand. In her mind, she had no idea where this would take her, but she felt that this was the right solution in her heart. And then, as soon as she grabbed my hand…

"It seems as though you've given up on your little mission after all, Mariel."

Mariel quickly turned to face the figure who had spoken.

"Tamamo! Get-"

Before she could even finish her sentence Mariel had pushed me onto the ground. Four beams of light fired out of the dark woods in rapid succession. The first shot blasted directly through Mariel's cheek causing a hole to reappear on the other side of her other cheek, with the light beam blasting through all the way. It was so powerful it burned a clear hole through a tree trunk even after traveling through Mariel's mouth. The next one hit her right shoulder, and the other two hit her abdomen, causing blood to profusely spurt all over me.

"ARGHAAAARAAA!"

The figure who stood in the woods watched closely, as if waiting for the moment I moved so they could send another volley of whatever just attacked Mariel at me. The assailant looked on with a wicked smile, as if taking delight in this deed.

"You lying on the ground totally immobilized… How do I put this… Hehehehnhahaha NHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEH! It really feels good to finally be able to kill you, it's gives me the same satisfaction as putting a human male's penis in a meat grinder and turning the switch on to hear their agonized screams."

Mariel looked up with a face of shock and horror, as if the thing in the woods caused her more distress than the wounds she'd received.

"That voice! You're…!"

"That's right, Mariel."

The figure took off it's cloak to reveal an angel halo above it's head, which illuminated the rest of her body. A pair of wings accompanied her small stature, and a heart was ingrained into her right breast. She stood a considerable distance from me and Mariel, most likely in order to fire whatever just hit Mariel at long-range.

"Mariel! I, Cupid, will be the one to erase your existence from this world!" 

Mariel managed to slouch upwards so she could see the attacker.

"You…! How could… you?!「Mary Jane!」"

I turned to look at Mariel after she'd brought out her stand. She was covered in blood, her garb was now stained in her own blood, and her hair and body were covered in sweat from fighting me before.

"I see you've finally achieved the ability to manifest your own stand in a fighting form. However, before the power of my「Bad Romance」you will learn that any attempt you make to escape or dodge is USELESS!"

Cupid summoned her stand for the first time in front of either me or Mariel, meaning she's quite confident in her stand's abilities. Her stand wasn't a humanoid figure nor anything that stood on two legs. The only thing that appeared in her hands was a small circular metal pipe, no thicker or longer than Cupid's own arm. The question remains though, am I a target?

"In a stand fight the only thing that matters is the experience of the user! Mariel! You are totally and utterly inexperienced, meaning that victory belongs to me, Cupid!"

Mariel managed to stand up and face Cupid. The holes in her were so severe, you could see the other side of the tree filled terrain by looking through them.

"Why are you doing this?! You were-!" 

Mariel seemed to have caught herself from saying something she regretted. I could see she was on the verge of bursting into tears of rage and betrayal.

"I have and always will serve what is in the Angel race's best interest. That is why you must die, Mariel! You have failed to kill Tamamo, and now the only way for you to atone for this screw up is with your life! We have no use for failures like you!"

Mariel seemed to have been hurt by that. She started breathing heavier and seemed to be about to snap. Something should be done soon, else her mental state might forever be rendered broken.

"「Foxy Lady!」"

"Wha-?"

Before she even noticed, I had「Foxy Lady」slam into Mariel's chest, which instantly knocked her out cold. There was only one thing left to do now.

"I see you've got a grudge against Mariel as well, Tamamo. If you hand over her to me, I can assure you that I will give her a very painful and slow death."

"You've got it wrong. This angel belongs to me now."

I crouched down and inspected Mariel's wounds. It seemed she had already stopped her bleeding when she summoned「Mary Jane」. Her wounds were filled with a smoke like substance she must've solidified in order to keep conscious. I stood back up and faced the assassin who'd come to kill Mariel.

"If you wish to entertain the idea of attacking me, I welcome your challenge. But there is one thing I can say with absolute certainty.「Foxy Lady」is not a stand yours can beat."


	4. My Name Is Luka

_**-Meanwhile in Sabasa-**_

The inn near the entrance to Sabasa is commonly known for its cheap prices and the competing rivalry between the mermaid and vampire races. The two races that populate Sabasa are currently engaged in a business feud that will decide who's pub will stand the test of time. The mermaids and other sub-genres of fish monster girls have been at a tactical disadvantage due to the vampires having access to alluring magic they were born with, which is commonly used to entice and entrance unwary or perverted travelers who spend the night at the inn. Outside of the inn are the food and luxury markets of which thousands walk by every day. Inside of the inn's rooms holds many lost souls who let the mermaids and vampires suck away their sorrows.

"Oi, Luka"

My eyes were totally enveloped by the dirty ceiling. I didn't respond to the harrowing voice that called out my name. My gaze was completely encapsulated by the inn's old wooden roof.

"Luuuuuukaaaaaa~ Hey Luka, you can hear me right? If you can hear me, take your pants off right now and start jerking off. Come oooon~ I wanna see some action."

For a split second, my eye twitched. Immediately afterward a single tear rolled down my cheek as I continued staring at the ceiling. Once again, I'd allowed her to break my concentration. Not only that, but I allowed her to break my concentration after a measly two sentences. Am I going insane? Have I already? How many more days am I going to be trapped in this godforsaken inn for?

"Hahahaha! You remembered I existed again didn't you?! You've been stuck up in this room staring at that ceiling for how long now? Your concentration level is about as impressive as your ejaculation endurance skills."

"Stop talking! You're not real! You're not real!"

I clasped my hands to my ears to try and block out whatever she was saying, and curled up in a fetal position. I let her get the best of me once again. So long as she remained within my head, there was no way I could even entertain the idea of functioning as a normal person, let alone Alice's husband. Nobody else could see her but me. When I spoke to her, I looked like a madman talking to the air. The anger and misery of having such a horrible monster stuck in my head has transformed me into something else entirely.

"Luka, you know I'm not so bad. You can trust me above anyone else now that I'm stuck in your head until you die. I can't tell anyone else anyth-"

My eyes finally gave in, and looked at her. My expression was full of anger and frustration, but my eyes were full of tears. My voice cracked as I yelled at the entity that inhabited my skull.

"Why? Why are you still here? Why won't you get out of my head?!"

"...I don't know Luka. I didn't choose to be inside your head, it just happened when you killed me."

This only caused my face to become flushed with more anger.

"You…!"

Finally, I stood up after an immeasurable amount of time lying down, and got up in Ilias' face.

"Don't you dare paint yourself as a victim in all of this! Someone like you can't even begin to comprehend the amount of suffering you've caused, let alone care!"

"I never claimed to be a hero Luka. I did what needed to be done. You could never understand the lengths to which I went to preserve both you and your mother, and I still lost your-"

Ilias stopped talking. She must've felt she'd struck a nerve. For a while, neither of us spoke. After what seemed like a few minutes Ilias spoke again.

"Look Luka, whether you like it or not you're stuck with me. If you want to continue vilifying me until you wither away in this room and die that's fine. But why waste the life you have left doing that? You have impregnated your wife, which I'm not going to lie that felt pretty weird when you two banged because I for some reason can feel all of your nerves-"

I've heard Ilias say a lot of things unbefitting of a Goddess of Light, but this was a new level of weird.

"Ugh! Stop! Stop talking that's gross!"

"I can't believe how many times you ejaculated. Even though your endurance is shit I'm impressed you lasted throughout the whole thing. It was like being stuck in a permanent state of fucking. I was stuck in your brain just kinda sitting around feeling a dick where a goddess shouldn't have one, and that dick felt like it was down to the hilt inside of someone else. It was a strange experience, but I'd be down for round two."

I covered my ears.

"Shut up! Ew! Why didn't you say anything before that had happened?!"

Ilias cupped her chin as if to ponder the question.

"Huh. I dunno."

A dirty smirk formed on Ilias' face, one that was not at all befitting of the Goddess of Light, and more akin to a lustful succubus.

"But you should definitely fuck some more girls, I want to experience more than one honeypot."

"No! I'm a married man now! Besides, I can't just be reincarnated anymore if I get raped to death because you're stuck in my head now! Did you forget that quickly?! Who's going to give me an evaluation meeting if the soul return network is offline and you're not even really alive anymore?!"

Ilias just shrugged these questions off, as if she didn't really care.

"Who knows? Maybe it's still online and you can just reincarnate your soul without a beautiful goddess making fun of you dying in all sorts of different ways. If Heaven still exists, then it's more than likely online still in some form. Maybe you'll be reincarnated as a sea cucumber the next time you're raped to death by some kind of God-like entity."

I sat down in an old creaky wooden chair and crossed my legs with my hands on my head.

"I'm not chancing that. If you want to get out of my body and go get raped to death by an ant-lion girl, by all means let me know what happens."

"Huh. I guess I'll just wait until you fight another monster. I'm sure you'll eventually slip up and end up monster food sooner or later. The only reason you were able to get this far was because of the soul return network right? So what happens when-"

*knock* *knock*

Someone was knocking on the inn door. There was no friendly greeting from whoever was knocking, which immediately ruled out room service or the innkeeper. Ilias turned to face me with a concerned look. It seems all that talk about wanting to feel getting raped as I died from fatigue was nothing more than empty words.

"Are you expecting visitors?"

"...No."

I stood up and crept towards the door to open it. As I put my hand on the doorknob, I gathered the courage to face another person besides Ilias for the first time in a few weeks. How long has it been since I'd seen the other side of this door? After mustering up the courage, I turned the knob and pushed.

"H-hello?"

Standing outside the door, at no more than 5 and a half feet, was a girl dressed up in a black mantle… and not much else. While she did wear a pair of panties, there was a noticeable lack of a bra. Two symmetrical jet-black bat wings jutted out from her hair. Both of her hands were covered by black gloves that had skulls on them. Her boots were made from some sort of leather which unsurprisingly was also black, and also extended up to the middle of her legs which were laced all the way up to right below her kneecaps. She had pure white hair and crimson red eyes, and her mantle did a very poor job at hiding her noticeably small-

"Hey, are you really checking this chick out? Are you one of those nuts who stays inside of a room for weeks on end and tries to molest the first person they see?"

I pretended that I didn't hear that.

"Hello. My name is Elizabeth. I am a vampire who works at the local pub. You might remember me from the time we fought when the Vampire Queen tried to stage a coup and overthrow the King of Sabasa. I heard you were staying-"

It was at this moment my heart froze. The girl had a mellow, almost cute look on her face, but I knew any vampire knocking at my door was looking for trouble.

_Shit. This lady was a vampire. How had I not seen this before? The way she was dressing, if I were in my right mind I would've instantly made the connection. I'm going to get killed. This girl is going to suck me and Ilias dry, and I can't even do anything about it. Angel Halo is at Hellgondo, and I told all the spirits to go home. Not good. Shitshitshitshitshit! _

"Oi~ are you listening? I came by to make sure everything was alright because your wife asked me to."

Her soft and mellow tone had brought me back to reality.

"Ah is that so? My wife is a worrisome lady then! Hahahaha! Well anyways it was nice seeing you again! Bye!"

As I tried to close the door, the vampire stopped the door from closing by grabbing the side of the door with her leather glove.

"Wait."

The vampire got close enough to the door that she slid her body through the door via some strange ability, which caused my face to contort in terror. I backed away slowly from her.

"W-w-wait! I don't have any money or anything like that! Please don't do it! I have two unborn kids I need to raise!"

The vampire didn't try attacking me, instead it just looked around at the messy inn room that I'd been living in for countless days. The sunlight was not present at all in the room, with curtains blotting all of it out. The only source of light was a single lit candle which seemed to be drastically losing the amount of wax in it.

"The Hero Luka, reduced to this. Huh. I suppose the world owes you a great deal, a shame how it's treated you in return for all you've done. I've not come here to rape you, but I'm prepared to if you do not comply with me. Don't worry though, vampires aren't as cruel as those damn mermaids might have you believe."

_...Huh? She's not here to kill me? What then?_

"W-what are you here for? I don't understand!"

The vampire gave me a pitiful look. She sighed and pulled out a letter from her mantle.

"I was originally planning on just giving you this and leaving, but you're clearly in no state to travel alone. As reparation for trying to kill you a few months ago, I'll help you get to Hellgondo."

The vampire's eyes flashed a strange color, and I began to feel much calmer, and was able to think clearly for the first time since what seemed like the beginning of reality itself.

"Listen to what I'm saying. Your wife and friends are worried about you. If you don't already know, Heaven is up to something again, and if you don't stop them we could all end up in a world of pain."

"Sounds like my goons up in Heaven are having a power struggle. What a bunch of sore losers."

Ilias' voice instantly threw me back into the struggle I'd been going through for the past few weeks.

"Aaaah… No… I can't. You should just leave and tell Alice that I'm not fit to be a hero or her husband anymore. There's a…"

I stopped short of telling the girl the reasoning behind it all. She'd think I was crazy. Alice and everyone else would too. There's no way I could ever tell anyone about this. The vampire, however, did not seem to like that response.

"I'm not leaving here without one of two things; your life or you. If you try to wriggle out of getting out of this room one more time, I will slowly devour every last drop of blood and semen in your body. After all, what good is a hero who refuses to do anything at all? It'd be more of a merciful way of sending you to the afterlife. You may think me cruel, but at least you will die in a state of euphoria, rather than in a state of whatever you're in right now. So what is your answer?"

The frightened and disturbed look in Ilias' gaze was enough to convince me that she was going to go through with whatever choice I made. If I tried to get this lady out of my room again, she'd rape me and Ilias to death. Maybe if I had Angel Halo, I'd at least be able to put up a good fight, but the only real thing I have to fight this woman with was…

"I'm sorry. I can't explain why I can't leave this room. However if a fight is what you want, a fight is what you'll get."

My ability,_**「**__**She**__**」**_has a physical appearance that looks like a black and purple goblin-sized creature. It has a small jewelry-like upside-down cross engraved into its forehead, and has very big ears that extend upwards. It's face is jet-black, with its eyes and irises being totally filled with darkness, however there is still an outline of eyes, nose, and a mouth. It also has a black ball that encapsulates where the hair would be on a normal person. It's power allows me to severely distort the senses of my opponents in ways that I've not seen replicated anywhere else in my travels around the world. The drawback of it is that in order for the full effect to kick in, my ability has to rub or punch an open wound or a particularly absorbent section of the body, which means all I have to do is punch her in her vagina, which is especially easier than usual considering she's not wearing any pants or underwear. The question now becomes… Does she also own an ability similar to mine?

"So I take it you'd rather face certain death than leave this room?"

The vampire revealed her ability. I knew she had one since she'd been able to slip through my door, however I didn't expect to see what I did. A monstrous yellow figure with hundreds of holes in its body that were hollow and a strange alien-like face with blue eyes, but no pupils or irises to speak of. The face of the entity that now stood next to the vampire was one of annoyance and had a frown-like expression.

"Very well. If you wish to continue this ridiculous facade, I will end you here and now._**「**__**Mothership**__**」**_**!**"

The vampire's stand began violently pulsating and shaking. Within mere moments, rope had appeared from out of thin air, and bonded me tightly.

"No! Nonononono!"

With no balance to speak of, I fell to the ground with a loud thumping noise. Helplessly tied up, Ilias watched me from the corner sitting in a creaky wooden chair, and spoke up to me.

"Now's the time Luka. When she goes down on you to stick your penis in her vagina, punch her clit then."

Ilias' words were like a beacon of hope in the middle of the River Styx. Just play it cool and pretend that_**「**__**She**__**」**_can't move. She'll be more than inclined to rape me, all I have to do is wait for the right moment.

"Look at me, hero."

I saw a glow in the direction the vampire called out to me from. She was flashing her eyes. If I look at them, it's game over for good. No disobedience after that point. Instead of looking at her, I pathetically wriggled on the ground and tried to break the binds.

"...Hmph. You'd rather feel the raw intensity of me without my vampiric powers to put you at ease? Fine. Writhe in agony and go crazy as you enjoy your final moments in this world."

She began strutting towards my incapacitated body. Only a few more meters before I can land a perfect shot. Maybe I should wait until there are absolutely no chances of missing though. Preferably when her love making machine is positioned directly above my own.

"I don't want to do this… why must I fight you again after everything is over? Why can't you just leave me alone?! Haven't I suffered enough?! When will you be satisfied?! Will you people be raping me even after death?!"

My angry rant did little to stop her, she got right to work pulling the zipper on my pants down, and then my underwear out. I hated to admit it, but this vampire had made me aroused. Her irresistible and seductive figure had totally encapsulated my every thought. If I could still die and come back, I totally would right here a few times. Damn Ilias screwing everything up!

"You… you're saying all that stuff, but your other head seems to be having a different thought process entirely."

She slid my underwear down my legs. I felt her soft fingers run along my skin as they slowly ran down my thighs, and eventually the sensation of them disappeared entirely. My underwear got taken off. Raised in full mast, my dick was very erect.

"Are you… expecting something? You're deplorable…"

The vampire girl verbally abused me. She wasn't wrong, it is wrong to be married to another monster girl, and be cheating on her like this. But I can't suppress the feelings of extreme lust I get when I see this vampire girl. All I can think about is fucking her as hard as I possibly can. This isn't normal for me at all.

"It makes sense though. No man can resist my body once they see my eyes. So you don't have to feel that shameful over the acts that are about to happen."

I remembered then that I did see her eyes when she first entered my room. This isn't good. If I let this emotion take control of me, goodnight forever.

"Wh-what do you mean 'acts'? As in multiple?"

I could hear her breath getting heavier. She wasn't doing this just because it was part of her orders. She was doing this because she thought it was fun. I guess I'm no different.

"Shhhh. I don't want you to think anymore Luka. I just want you to lose yourself in a deluge of pleasure."

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her eyes had a fiery burning glow to them, as if someone had set them ablaze. She was excited. And was definitely not going to just stick it in. Suddenly I felt a hard, leathery pressure press down on my crotch area. It was the sole of her leather boot.

**-Lime Scenes Ahead-**

"My my, you're quite a perverted hero. I've never heard of a hero who enjoys being stepped on. You're quite an oddball. That's alright though, I'm fully prepared to do everything in my power to make you go insane from pleasure."

She pressed down harder. The bottom of her boot had many folds on it, adding stimulation to the normally painful process of getting stepped on by a boot. I was ashamed of saying anything at all to the vampire. I wasn't ready yet to land the blow that'd let me run away. I'd need to wait until she toys with me a little more.

"Hmmm. I could be mean and let you come on my boot, or if you really want, I could take my boot off. I'll only do it though if you beg for it."

She had totally dominated me. If i said no, I'd be forced to endure a shitty ejaculation from a hard leather boot, but if I want anything better I have to beg her for it in front of Ilias. Whatever, Ilias has seen worse from me I bet anyhow.

"Please do it…"

That was all I could bring myself to say.

"Huh? I don't understand. What do you want?"

A smirk was painted across her face. She didn't give up increasing the pressure on my crotch all the while. She'd clamped both of her boots around the shaft of my dick, and was stroking them up and down rapidly. It was beginning to feel like the skin on my dick was eroding off from the very intense method of getting me to come.

"Aaahh! OK! OK I get it! Please take off your cute boots and use your adorable soft feet to stroke my dick until I come!"

The violent and painful stimulation had ceased all at once. The vampire had finally shown mercy for the first time I'd known her. She looked at my eyes and gave me a gaze full of satisfaction and lust.

"That's much better. I'm going to slowly break your sense of morals. By the time I'm done with you, you won't understand that you have anything outside obeying me, OK?"

She took my silence as a yes, and began taking off her boots one by one. The sudden loss of stimulation all at once gave me a longing sense of wanting more. I'd become drunk on pleasure, despite me having no realistic way to reincarnate. I watched eagerly as her boots fell to the floor empty, lacking the fleshy mass inside them that previously inhabited them. The first thing I noticed was that she had a black pedicure, and very long toenails. As expected of a vampire. She clasped both her feet together so as to imitate a vagina, and all at once stuck my dick right in between the arches of both of them. It was like an onahole, but dirtier and more degrading.

"Aaaahh… that feels too good…"

My penis began pulsating, sandwiched between two soft heavenly appendages. Her toes began wriggling around while wrapped around my dick. She must've sensed I was on the cusp of coming, because she squeezed her feet together very tightly so as to constrict me from ejaculating.

"It's too early for you to be coming yet. I'll decide when you get to do that. Until then, just go mad."

Still constricting me just as hard, her feet began pumping my penis up and down like a piston. The pleasure was incredible. I felt I had been dominated in mind, body, and spirit by this small girl. I knew she wouldn't stop here though. She wanted me dead after all.

"Haahhh… I'm going to come soon."

"If that's the case, it can't be avoided. I will bring you to Heaven on Earth."

She halted the intense stimulation, and gripped my dick with her black skull gloves. And then, in the blink of an eye, she put my penis into her mouth.

"Aaaahhhh! It's… warm…!"

She didn't stop just there though, she once again sandwiched her feet around the base of my dick, and all at once began bobbing her head up and down as her mouth gave my dick immeasurable pleasure. She slammed her feet up and down again, with heavy constriction as before. Her toes wiggled around freely, and they gently massaged my balls. Saliva and mucus covered my penis and her feet as well. Her feet were skillful and experienced, and I wonder how many men before me fell prey to them as well. As the vampire spoke vibrations ran through my whole penis, though her voice was garbled, as she had a dick in her mouth.

"How doesh eh feehl? Your duck feelsh rike its about to ecksplode an shoo ino my stomache."

"AAAAHhhh! Stop talking!"

Her feet had begun making a lewd smacking noise everytime they slammed back down into my waist and back up a few inches. Half my dick was submerged in warmth, while the other was covered in a warm embrace of soft skin. It was too much.

"Faahhh…I'm coming…!"

The vampire didn't let up in the slightest. In fact, if anything, she sped up. The last nail in the coffin for my ejaculation was the vibrations she sent shooting throughout my dick right after.

"Goob… shoo eh ow in muh moufth."

I shot out my load straight down her throat as she milked me like a cow. My love juices shot like a cannon inside of her mouth. She didn't let up anything until she felt my penis totally stop pulsating. Her mouth relinquished its iron grip on my dick, exposing it to the stale room air once again. At that point, I was already in heaven.

"Aaaahhhh…"

**-Lime Scenes Over-**

She knelt down besides me and gave me a menacing look of ill intent, one that clearly says, "Hi, I'm going to rape you to death or bring you back to my vampire den where I'll have endless vampire sex with you until your consciousness collapses and you become a vegetable." This was it. The time to strike. The time Ilias told me to wait for. I still have no idea what her stand does other than phase through doors and summon ropes. I must be very careful in what I do next. She stood directly above my dick now, with her small breasts now fully exposed to my vision. I wish I could stick around to see them more, they were very nice looking.

"Haahhh… I want to fuck you…"

Her demeaning and calibrated persona was shattered. Now all that remained was a really horny vampire that was too focused on sex to notice any foul play. She began lowering her waist to connect with my own. I had my stand materialize behind her as her body lowered itself. This was it. Do or die. I had to do it before she stuck it inside or I'd punch my own dick.

"_**「**__**She**__**」**_! You're finished, vampire!"

"Wha-?!"

Before the vampire could even react to my shouting, my_**「**__**She**__**」**_smashed it's fist deep into the vampire's love pot. I didn't just feel bad, I felt downright awful about doing it. Punching people in the genitals isn't ever OK unless it's to save your own skin, and even then it's frowned upon. The vampire's body crumpled to the floor as I dematerialized my stand so as to prevent any further pain from being inflicted. Ilias waltzed over to the vampire's crumpled body.

"She's out cold Luka, seems that last attack put her in shock and knocked her out. Man, what a glass cannon. If you had been able to withstand more than a proper fisting, I'd definitely have been able to taste some more pussy."

"I-...I'm sorry… what have I done?"

I also crumpled to the ground as well. I felt as though I had murdered somebody who knocked on my door and wanted to help me. Of course I didn't actually kill anybody, and neither did this girl thankfully, but it would make the most sense right now to-

"How long are you going to sit around and mope for? This girl isn't alone. She definitely didn't find you by herself. Somebody knows where you are somehow Luka. So if you want to keep breathing, get the hell out of this inn, and leave this kingdom."

She was right. If I am to live, I have to accept Ilias as a tool for my own survival.

"Fine, I'll leave this land and go to a place where nobody will be able to find either of us, and we'll both be left alone to our own devices."

And so, the young hero and the mad goddess struck a deal in order to better benefit each other. In actuality, neither realized they were both falling right into my stand's secret ability,_**「**__**KoЯn**__**」**_.


	5. Foxy Lady (Part 2)

The angelic figure stared at the incapacitated angel in my arms. It was a gaze full of intent to harm, a vicious unbearable desire to draw blood.

"Hmph. Unlike Mariel, I am not stupid enough to try and attack you. I know even with my ability, I've already lost my element of surprise by blowing holes through her cheeks."

She gestured and pointed at the hollow holes that covered Mariel. They'd been filled with smoke, however the wounds still persisted. Once her ability goes away, the bleeding will start again.

"I don't have to stick around to see Mariel slowly bleed to death, and since I have no desire to fight you, I'll be taking my leave."

"You think I'm just going to let you get away with doing this?"

My gaze was that of a tiger about to pounce upon her prey. The murderous intent in Cupid's eyes were utterly overshadowed by my terrifying presence. My entire aura radiated anger and fury, and I could sense Cupid's fear from all the way over here.

"Of course, why would a killing machine like you care about one measly angel? They're just drones in your eyes, I remember the days you'd slaughter dozens of angels just like her in a matter of sec-"

"..."

Not letting her finish her sentence, I slashed at the air with my claws. A beam of energy whipped across the forest, cutting trees in half and anything else in the way. All that I saw were the trunks falling to the ground, and a big cloud of dust filled the area. After that Cupid spoke no more, and her aura had vanished. It seemed she had dematerialized and returned to Heaven once again so as to avoid the fate of the trees and rocks I sliced through.

"Hey, Mariel, stay with me!"

Mariel wasn't in good shape. Her stand was rapidly fading and more blood was profusely pouring out of the holes that Cupid blew through.

_If something isn't done soon, Mariel will die..._

Kitsune have an old ancient healing method that has worked on humans and monsters for millennia. However, the same cannot be said about angels. I have never used this method before on one. There was never a need to give any medical attention to an angel ever before this.

"Uuuuu..."

I looked down, intimidated by the angel's unconscious state. Though nobody around could see it, my cheeks were very red. The issue was that the healing method could only be completed by sharing saliva. I laid Mariel down flat on the ground, and mounted on top of her. Now all that was left was to perform the actual action itself.

"You'd better not taste weird…"

The sigils engraved in my skin began to glow a bright red color. I locked both hands with hers, and with that my energy was allowed to flow into her once we shared saliva. Her skin was like that of the softest pillow you've ever slept on. As to be expected of an angel, a top-notch figure. My head was now only a few inches away from her own. Her lips were rosy red, and she also had a very inviting aroma around her lower areas-

_It's not normal for me to be this worked up. She's cute, sure, but her life is on the line here._

Thinking no more of it, I locked lips with the angel. The inside of her mouth had a bit of blood in it due to the wounds she'd sustained, but it couldn't be helped. I invaded every crevice of her mouth with my tongue, pushing and prodding around in it each second that passed. All in good faith.

"Mmmph~"

She tasted very nice. My initial fear of her tasting like angel liver was wrong. Her mouth tasted like roses, and had a very nostalgic flavor as well. Most the wounds had closed at this point, or had healed entirely and seamlessly. I didn't stop though, my previous 'session' had been interrupted by this girl before, so I'd decided she'd help me with this one instead.

"Let's see what you have in store down here…"

I began undoing her brown poncho. Her hood disguised her halo as well. Clever girl. My thoughts were clouded with feelings of unrelenting lust from being denied a release before. At this point, she was totally healed. Since I saved her life, and she tried taking mine before, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little tumble in the woods. Just a little. My gaze was fixated on her small honeypot. She'd not even been wearing any panties. She was now stripped down naked in front of me by my own hand. I began tracing my finger on her abdomen and slid it slowly downwards toward where I assumed her reproductive organs were.

"Hey, Tamamo?"

My tails shot straight up in the air, all nine of them. My eyes no longer had pupils, instead a white blank gaze had overtaken my vision. All color in my face had vanished. It was Alma Elma. She'd snuck up on me at some point or another, and probably saw everything. If I weren't so focused on… other things, I'd probably have noticed her. My thoughts raced very rapidly.

_What the hell is she doing here?! I can't let her know she's an angel!_

I stood up and got off the angel's body. It was too late. I'd let everything of hers hang out in full display. Oops. Alma Elma's face had a nasty grin in full display. It looked like she'd seen something she really wanted to see.

"!"

It was around that time I realized my clothes were missing as I stared at the naked angel. I didn't mind, the Succubus Queen is not very coy about such things either, so it shouldn't make much a-

"Man, we've spent hundreds of years together fighting side by side, and you never once told me your type is the thing we've been fighting all along. Unbelievable. It's cute that you both match in breast size."

The succubus queen zipped over to me before I could even comprehend what she'd said to me. She was still putting on a heavy grin, and her tone of voice was very mocking and playful.

"I didn't know that one of the Four Heavenly Knights had a thing for angels. Tell me, when did you start taking that much force with them?"

"It's not-!"

But it was. It wasn't anything else. There was no way to talk my way out of this one. Alma Elma had seen it all firsthand. I couldn't say I was just healing her since the part she saw was that whole thing. And I began doing a lot more than healing her.

"I was just-!"

My eyes had changed to a very white hue. Most of my face had lost color at this point. It certainly wasn't helping my case.

"So what part of an angel is your favorite? Is it the vagina? Is it the foot? Is it the armpit? Is it the ear canal? How about the breasts?"

As Alma Elma said that last one, she knelt down to the incapacitated angel, grabbed the angel's breasts, and squeezed them. This caused my face to regain color in it almost instantaneously.

"Stop that!"

This just egged her on to do more horrible things. She cusped the angel's chin and made her face her in her unconscious state.

"Oh I'm sorry, you don't like breasts? How about the mouth? I know you definitely like that one. You were poking and digging around in this girl's mouth like two virgins kissing for the first time."

Alma Elma's teasing was really starting to get on my nerves. Her attitude was one of total superiority and dominance. I can't let her get away with this! For her to even be watching me means she was spying on me to begin with!

"Hey, hey… how come you didn't come out and let me know you were here when I was walking around earlier? You've been watching from the very beginning haven't you?! This is just a big game to you isn't it?! You knew that these two angels were in the woods the whole time, but you didn't even let me know before I told you I was going on a walk!"

The Succubus just brushed her hair out of her eyes, and put her hand on her cheek. She focused her gaze on me, and her stare made me feel uncomfortable as I was still naked, as if she were violating me with her eyes.

"That's a pretty baseless accusation for you to make. How could I know that there'd be angels around here? Besides, let's say you're right and I knew the whole time. How would that change the outcome? You and me would go in the forest, and ask them what they're doing, and they'd either attack us or leave right? The only thing that would never happen in a million years is you getting it on with an angel right in front of me."

This just caused my face to be flushed red with anger. The embarrassment had turned to shame and rage.

"Y-you…! You knew this whole damn time! You just wanted to see me doing something sexually related because you think I'm neutered or something!"

Alma Elma looked down at the angel. Her hair was messy, there was dirt on her pretty and usually well-kept face. Her white garments were nowhere to be found, as she was totally naked. She seemed to be in a discomforting mood, as her face had contorted into one of pain. It was sad to see such a magnificent creature of beauty in a pained state. My anger had turned back to shock when I saw the look on Alma Elma's face.

_Is she… pitying her? How…?_

"You… your expression is one of sadness.

Why's that?"

"I just wish we didn't have to kill each other, you know? I imagine it's not very fun living as an instrument of death and destruction that is specifically designed to end another race. Tell me something Tamamo, do you think angels understand the concept of love?"

Suddenly the conversation had become philosophical. I was a bit taken aback.

"I… don't know."

The wind in the forest blew a loud breeze as leaves and branches swayed in a wave-like pattern. Alma Elma just continued looking until she finally spoke to me again.

"So what are you going to do with her now? She can't go back to Heaven, but she could just as easily be a spy. There's no way you can let her stay here if that's what you're thinking."

This caused my face to contort back into one of anger and frustration. My body still on full display, I shouted at Alma Elma.

"What are you- My mom?! I'm like ten times your age! You can't just tell me what I can and can't do!"

Alma Elma just levitated, crossed her legs and put her hands behind her head mid-air.

"Ooh, a feisty little tiger today are we? Tell me this then, where are you going to keep her that is not going to cause a huge controversy and a big mess for all of us? It's one thing for a human to be in the Monster Lord's Castle, but an angel? Do you remember what happened the last time there were angels in the Monster Lord's Castle?"

My rage reached its apex, but I tried to keep my composure.

"I'll go away with her then… if she's left alone in this world, she'll die. I can't let that happen to-"

"To what? Your new sex toy? What is this even about Tamamo? This isn't like you at all! Where's your cold demeanor, or your playful facade you always wear like a mask? It's as if…"

As Alma Elma trailed off in the middle of her sentence, it seemed as though her face lit up all at once, like she'd cracked a millenia old cold case. I couldn't bring myself to face her anymore in fear that she'd figured out the truth. It sounded like she was taking a few steps back as well.

"Oh no… Tamamo, don't tell me you actually fell in lo-"

"SHUT UP! _**「**__**FOXY LADY!**__**」**_"

At that moment, I decided it was time to leave. In a matter of milliseconds, I snatched Mariel, and had vanished from the area along with her. Alma Elma was left standing alone in the forest by herself.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Really Tamamo? You of all people?"

Alma Elma looked down at the ground and saw a few frogs hopping around, some mating, some croaking, others just passing by. She then looked up at the stars, and spoke one last time.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd ever care about anything other than yourself. This should be really

interesting."

A big grin was present on Alma Elma's face as she stood alone in the dark woods. The sound of cicadas and crickets reverberated all around her.

_**-Yamatai village, At the same time-**_

A black and purple vortex fazed into existence in the fox shrine area. The shrine maiden taking care of the shrine at the time was knocked off her feet.

"What the? Stop! You're defacing the fox goddess's shrine! Begone youkai, your actions will only serve to damn both of us!"

The shrine maiden began waving her nusa around in an attempt to make the 'youkai' leave the shrine. But when the vortex dissolved, two figures were left where the center of the vortex was. And they were both naked. One was a figure with an angel halo above their head, and the other was a kitsune who had nine tails.

"T-ta-ta-Tamamo?! Why are you with an angel? What's going on?"

Tamamo just dusted herself off and jumped into a ball in order to get her kimono back. She was no longer naked anymore.

"I apologize for you having to see me naked, shrine maiden, but you see, I wanted to bring this angel here so that she wouldn't be discriminated against. So please, don't tell anyone about this. It'll be our little secret."

"Th-that's fine but… why were you both naked before you came here?"

"Ah"

_I don't really have an answer for that, especially not the truth of the matter. I'll just pull my fox deity card._

"Do not question my will, shrine maiden. It's fate that led to this angel and I being naked at this shrine. If you cannot accept that, you've lost sight of what makes you a shrine keeper."

"Of course madame, I never meant to disrespect you! Carry on with whatever you were doing, I won't say a word to anybody else about the angel."

"Thank you~"

I picked up the angel and hoisted her over my shoulder, and carried her into the town area, to the place I normally reside at. A small cottage fit for no more than one or two residents at a time. Nobody but I and the Elder of the village knows about my secret cottage because I specified to not let anyone know about it. It's where I lived with many of my lovers throughout their lifespans.

"Hmmm?"

The door to the cottage was locked. I forgot where I put the key to it a few dozen decades back or so. Instead of wasting time looking for it, I simply stuck my hand on the doorknob, with Mariel still on my shoulders. After a few seconds, the door unlocked.

"I doubt even Luka knows that the power of the Earth can be used to lockpick. Maybe Marcellus-"

I cut myself off. Marcellus was probably a bad topic to be bringing up around an angel. Even though she was still unconscious. Suddenly she began snoring on my back. It seems she's tired. It was an interesting revelation to me to find that angels snored. When I walked into the cottage, I immediately got to work putting Mariel into a bed with sheets on it. Unfortunately, I only had one bed to share with Mariel, as many Kitsune only ever need one due to their strong tendencies to mate with their lovers every night, and then pass out next to them. It was very romantic, in my eyes at least.

"Hmhmhmhm "

As Mariel lay down in a deep sleep, I began preparing dinner. I know that Mariel is physically fine, so there would be no reason to skip out on dinner. I began making thin fried tofu with the few flame magic spells I knew in order to bring the oil to the point in which it was hot enough to fry it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!"

It sounds like someone has woken up. Maybe I was humming to myself too loud. I finished up the frying process before putting the frying pan down and taking off the apron I was wearing to cook. Mariel was lying down in the bed, comfortably unaware I had already used the bed she was sleeping in to take away the virginity of dozens of men. I planned on not telling her that part.

"Well, well. You seem to be quite the sleepyhead, huh?"

The angel slumped up and curiously looked around at her setting. Her halo hovered above her head as her gaze went from corner to corner of the cottage. It wasn't very impressive or large by any stretch of the imagination. I'm sure that's what she was thinking. The cottage was only a kitchen and a bedroom, after all.

"Where… am I?"

"You're in my cottage in Yamatai Village, the safest place in the entire world for an angel runaway like yourself. I know it's not much, for someone like you, you probably expect much more out of the last of the Great Ance-"

"You're… a minimalist? That's… kind of strange for someone like you…"

I planned on giving this grand spectacle speech, but she cut me off before I could even get a quarter the way through. Oh well.

"I know this isn't going to be an easy question, but are you alright?"

"Yeah… yeah I remember what happened. I- why would you even waste the time of your day taking care of someone like me? I'm not even allowed to go anywhere else anymore, if the angels or the humans find me, they'll tear me to shreds."

That was… raw. It seemed genuine, like something she'd really regurgitated off the top of her head.

"If anyone even tries to lay a finger on you, I'll cut it off. You don't have to worry about anything so long as you're with me. You have my word."

"But… why? Why would you just randomly decide to give shelter to someone who tried killing you not that long ago? How can you just forgive someone you just met for attempting something like that? How do you not want to rip me into shreds yourself?"

"I have my reasons. Now enough of these questions, dinner is going to be done soon, and you're eating with me whether you like it or not, it's kitsune tradition."

The angel looked at me with a curious expression, much like how she looked when she observed the cottage when she woke up.

"What's for dinner?"

"Now that's a question I can answer. Thin fried tofu."

Mariel looked even more confused than before. She tilted her head a little to convey it.

"Thin fried… tofu?

"Thin fried tofu. It's pretty good stuff. I've been living off it for millennia. It's not as bad as it sounds I swear."

I didn't even consider the possibility that Mariel wouldn't even know what human food is. I suppose the culture shock is going to be rough on her from here on out.

"Come on, get out of bed, it's done."

"A-alright."

We sat and ate in two very old wooden chairs that I had made by one of my lovers oh so long ago. The table was bought from one of the local shops though. The utensils we were using were wooden chopsticks, and it took me a few minutes to teach Mariel how to use them. It seems she liked the food though, as she wolfed it down fairly quickly. I poured wine out for both of us to drink in wooden chalices.

"So, Mariel."

Mariel was in the middle of taking a sip of her drink. She put it down and responded in an almost tipsy manner.

"Yeah?"

"What did you used to eat before… well, this I guess."

Mariel's expression turned to one of scorn.

"You'd hate me if I told you that."

"That's not true. I've done worse."

I gripped Mariel's hand.

"Just tell me. I'm not going to hold you accountable for the sins of your past life. We we're all demons back then."

Mariel just looked down as she spoke.

"I fed on human sperm from defeated humans that were milked to death in mass amounts. That was my one and only source of food for thousands of years. Until just now. Even in the past 6 months, Heaven still has plenty of prisoners that are ripe for milking."

My grip tightened as Mariel spoke, symbolizing that I'm not forsaking her because of this.

"It's alright, monsters did the same thing. As long as you recognize that what you did was wrong, and you truly feel regret for that, your punishment has been doled out a long, long time ago. The best thing you can do with your life now is to live a life that's not focused on other people, live one that's only focused on what benefits you, and you alone. And that would be to live with me."

The angel looked down at the ground, her cheeks had changed to a rosy red color. It seemed like the wine hit a little harder than I anticipated.

"Hey… have you ever drinken alcohol before?"

"Uh… n-no."

"Hahahaha! Why didn't you say anything? That's crazy! You'd just drink whatever liquid I pour out without even considering what it is? What if I poured out moonshine? You'd be falling out of your chair right now! Gahahahaha!"

I let out a hearty laugh. It really was funny to me that Mariel has never consumed alcohol before in her entire existence. I suppose Heaven really is a place devoid of Earthly pleasures, besides the sexual pleasure anyway.

"Alcohol? What is that? What is moonshine? These things you speak of are so foreign to me."

Her speech patterns were slurred, and it seemed the wine was beginning to take effect. Better get her to bed before she falls over and hurts herself somehow.

"Alright, alright. It's time to go to bed now. I'm afraid we only have one bed, so we'll just have to share it. I hope that doesn't bother you too much, the kitsune have a tradition of only ever needing one bed, because we always mate with our lovers before going to sleep. However, since you are not my lover, we will not be mating, you can rest assured."

"Taaamammo yourrrrre myyyy bestest best bud in the whole wide world. I love you sooo much."

Those last five words tugged at my heart strings. I knew it was the alcohol speaking through, so I just hushed her to the bedroom.

"Alright, goodnight Mariel."

"Goooodnight~"

I tucked Mariel in, and faced the opposite direction of her so as to protect her privacy. I felt obliged to not even look in her direction. I wouldn't want her to wake up after the alcohol wears off looking at my sleeping face. It might freak her out.

"Taamaamoooo~"

I felt a gripping sensation in both my sides. It seemed Mariel ended up facing my direction, and bear hugged me. Not even my tails either, mainly my stomach. Her arms were soft and caressing. It was as if the world were spitting at all my attempts to be coy. But I knew better than to mess around with a drunken lady. So I simply lay there in the bed, satisfied with myself, and in the darkness of the room, a huge grin appeared on my face, as if I were a virgin about to have sex for the very first time in my life.


End file.
